High Heels Do Their Work
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Liberia. Summary Kakata Coming back from tribal, Yelle does not know what she has to say. She takes Kristian aside and asks him why the hell he voted for Jamie. Kristian makes up a lie and says that Jamie wasn't as trustworthy as Yelle thinks. Yelle says that he's telling her bullshit and she does not want to hear any more lies. Kristian grins and makes a confessional, telling the viewers that it's so easy to play with Yelle's mind. Gladys and Derrick are talking and have clicked really well. Moira walks towards the two and tells Gladys that she was honest and genuine and she apologizes for voting Leonard last tribal council. Gladys smiles and says that it's no problem, telling her that she's indeed in a safe spot now. Moira feels amazing. Kristian returns to the beach, where Helena is sitting at the moment. He joins her. Helena states that it would be a great opportunity to vote off Yelle next, taking charge of the situation this time. Kristian nods and walks away a little later. Helena crosses her legs and looks into the sea. She knows that once Yelle is gone, she needs to make sure Kristian is leaving next. Omata Petra is in a great mood, especially now she knows that she's gonna make the merge no matter what. Esteban and Russell look both happy as well because they wanna reach the merge together. Esteban decides to cook for the group while Russell and Petra continue having a conversation. Clemens, Aurora, Kat, Stephanie, Zion and Julia are all in the woods currently. They talk about how Petra, Russell and Esteban are always together. Stephanie feels like it'd be great to just vote together for Esteban upcoming tribal council. Stephanie notices Kat constantly trying to get Clemens' attention, much to his and Stephanie's annoyance. A little later, Aurora heads to Stephanie and Julia and asks them if voting Kat right now wouldn't be a better idea. Stephanie shrugs and says that it would be a good option because she's getting too close to Clemens. When Aurora leaves, Julia looks shocked and tells Stephanie that Kat is their friend. Stephanie says that Kat has left their alliance and is making one with Clemens now, so Kat needs to go. Julia puts her hands in front of her mouth and looks surprised. Challenge OMATA KAKATA Omata, getting your first look at the new Kakata tribe; Jamie voted out at last night's tribal council. The two tribes then head to the challenge area and compete against each other in the tough challenge, which is won by Kakata this time. Omata will go to tribal council tonight. Kakata has to choose someone to go to Exile. Gladys says she'd love to go once again. While some people don't want her to go again, Moira says she feels Gladys should go. Derrick agrees. Kristian and Helena look bummed as Gladys is the one who heads to Exile again. Exile As Gladys arrives at Exile, she grins at the camera and says that she has everyone on her tribe in her pocket. She looks super confident and walks to a box she hasn't opened yet. She looks surprised as she looks into the box, seeing her own name together with Clemens' name. So Clemens is her own life-line partner. She's gonna make great use of that. Omata Coming back at camp, Kat looks extremely disappointed and runs towards Clemens, holding his arm the entire time. Clemens takes his arm back and tells Kat to find a new victim because he's done with this. Kat looks like she just got dumped and goes to the sea by herself. Zion and Aurora are talking about the vote. Aurora says it's clear that they're going for Kat, it's been enough. Zion is happy to hear that and looks at Stephanie and Julia who just arrived. Stephanie tells the two that it should be Kat tonight. Aurora tells Stephanie that she just informed Zion but before she can continue Stephanie turns back to Julia and leaves. Aurora feels a little frustrated. Clemens decides to sit with Russell, Petra and Esteban who all look excited to have Clemens around them. They talk a lot and the four actually match. Clemens says that he'd be happy to get rid off Kat because of the incidents that have happened. Esteban puts his hand on the shoulder of Clemens and smiles, telling him that he's gonna be free after tonight's tribal council. Tribal Council Aurora, Clemens, Esteban, Julia, Kat, Petra, Russell, Stephanie and Zion arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Petra how she feels about being at tribal council again. Petra states that she doesn't feel bad about it and almost tells the group about the fact that she's immune. She quickly starts about saying that losing sucks but both Stephanie and Zion noticed that Petra acted strange. Jeff then asks Clemens how he feels at camp. Clemens answers that he's still feeling under pressure but it should be gone after tonight, looking at Kat. Kat looks pissed at him and believes she has the votes. She's sitting closer to Esteban and puts her hand on his. Everyone votes. Jeff then reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Kat . . . . Clemens . . . . Kat . . . . Kat . . . . Kat . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Liberia... . . . . . . . . . . . . Kat (8-1) Kat feels betrayed and looks at Stephanie and Julia. She keeps her mouth shut and quickly walks to Esteban. She hugs him and tells him that he's the best guy of the tribe. She tells the tribe that she can't wait to go home and be a hooker again. Aurora burst out in laughter together with Zion while Kat gets her torch snuffed. Zion says that she's not alright. Votes Stephanie voted Kat: "You are dumb and why the heck did you even apply for this game? All you do is being a annoying hooker and f*ck girl towards the men around here. Let me tell you this, you are not gonna achieve what you try to achieve. And let me tell you something else; being slutty is not attractive. Goodbye." Julia voted Kat: "Ugh, you were in our alliance and you screwed yourself over! Stephanie did her best to save you but you've betrayed us. Bye!" Clemens voted Kat: "Thank god, thankfully, gratefully, happy ever after... this is so satisfying. I'm VOTING for KAT!" Russell voted Kat: "And once again, we're happily voting all together for Kat. Bye girl, hope you're gonna have a better time at home than here." Esteban voted Kat: "Oh no, first Theodore, then Clemens and now... me? AAH! Nooo!" Petra voted Kat: "Dear, you don't fit in the group and overall you have acted very slutty towards the male competition. So that's a no from me." Aurora voted Kat: "This is about time, girl. You have been a lot and it's starting to annoy the hell out of me. So with pleasure, I'm casting my vote for Kat." Zion voted Kat: "LMAO girl, you need some chill. Get yourself a cute guy at your hometown and live your best life darling. Adios!" Kat voted Clemens: "Speaking about disrespectful, why are you like this? We could've had a great time together. Back at home my high heels do their work if people act stupid so you're lucky this time boy." Final Words "Well, of course they're voting out the attractive hooker. The girls are jealous and the boys are stupid. I'm in for a ride and what do they do. Be stupid motherf*ckers. Bye losers!" - Kat, 16th Place